Dos courbé
by Maliedy
Summary: TRAD de LuxaLucifer. Maedhros avait souffert de beaucoup de maux dans sa vie, certains plus ordinaires que d'autres. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie le dos courbé et la main sur la hanche, avant que quiconque ne comprenne que sa colonne vertébrale se déformait.


Voici un autre texte de LuxaLucifer, qui s'est mis en tête avec l'une de ses amies l'idée qu'un elfe aussi grand que Maedhros pouvait potentiellement avoir des problèmes de dos... Et voilà le résultat.

Encore une fois, les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien, et l'histoire à LuxaLucifer. Je me fais toute petite :)

Selon l'époque à laquelle se tient l'histoire, on utilisera les noms en quenya ou les noms en sindarin. Voici donc le lexique :

Maitimo/Russandol- Maedhros

Fëanáro- Fëanor

Tyelko- Celegorm

Ambarussa- Amrod et Amras

Findekáno- Fingon

Turukáno - Turgon

Curufinwë- (dans ce contexte) Curufin

Le one-shot s'intitule en anglais Bracing, ce qui renvoie à la fois à l'appareil orthopédique, le corset, mais renvoie aussi (et les fans de Game of Thrones le savent) au verbe qui signifie "se préparer", "être fort". Bref, une polysémie bien compliquée à rendre. J'ai donc opté pour "Dos courbé", parce que cela peut renvoyer au mal de dos dont il est question et au fait de devoir supporter beaucoup de choses. Mais si vous avez une suggestion, je suis preneuse :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Père ? »<p>

Fëanáro se glissa dans la chambre avec une aisance proche de la familiarité, balayant la pièce de ce qui aurait ressembler à une grimace pour les non-habitués, mais Maitimo savait que c'était un sourire. Son sourire d'homme d'affaires, en vérité. La véritable question était de savoir pour quelle raison son père voulait faire des affaires dans sa chambre.

« Je pensais que tu étais en voyage avec Mère, dit prudemment Maitimo. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tyelko manquait à ta mère, dit Fëanáro. »

Maitimo savait qu'il mentait. Si Tyelko manquait à quiconque, c'était à son père qu'il manquait.

« Je ne suis pas là pour cette raison, l'informa son père.

- J'avais compris, dit Maitimo avec un large sourire. Sachant que je ne suis pas Tyelko. »

Le regard que son père lui jeta était mi-furieux, mi-amusé, et Maitimo supposa qu'il se débrouillait bien. Il aurait été impoli de demander à son père la raison précise de sa venue ; aussi se pencha-t-il pour l'étreindre, le haut du crâne de son père frôlant son menton. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Maitimo laissa échapper un léger grognement en se relevant, les mains crispées sur le bas de son dos, une légère grimace au visage.

Et lorsqu'il abaissa de nouveau son regard vers son père, il s'étonna de trouver sur son visage un sourire totalement différent : Fëanáro semblait triomphant, ses yeux étincelant de nouvelles idées.

« Euh, fit Maitimo.

- Comme prévu, dit cet homme mystérieux, génial, et incroyablement _frustrant_ qu'était son père.

- Qu'est-ce qui est comme prévu ? Dit Maitimo, perplexe.

- Enlève ton haut, lui ordonna Fëanáro. »

Sous le regard de Maitimo, son père s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils gigantesques qu'on avait faits pour lui. Fëanáro maugréa un peu lorsque ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre coulèrent sur son visage, et il les rejeta au loin d'un air irrité, se décoiffant au passage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Maitimo enleva son haut. La situation lui semblait étrange, de voir son père l'examiner depuis son fauteuil. Il se gratta le ventre sans raison. Il commençait à se demander si son père n'avait pas besoin d'un congé plus prolongé.

« Tourne-toi. »

Sans tenir compte de sa propre opinion et sans poser un seule question, il obéit à son père. Celui-là poussa un long sifflement, et il commença à transpirer. Que se passait-il ?

Fëanáro se leva et commença à tourner autour de lui, marmonnant quelque chose pour lui-même, ses doigts tapotant son menton. Enfin, il prit la parole.

« Depuis quand as-tu mal au dos ?

- Je... Quoi ?

- Mal au dos, comme lorsque tu m'as étreint. Est-ce fréquent ? »

Maitimo commençait à mettre ensemble les pièces du puzzle.

« Chaque jour. Quand je penche la tête pour passer une porte, quand je parle à qui que ce soit, sauf Turukáno... Je ne peux plus vraiment monter à cheval, cela fait trop mal, même avec les plus grands d'entre eux. »

Fëanáro hochait de la tête.

« J'aurais dû comprendre ça plus tôt. Tu es trop grand.

- Je l'ai compris il y a longtemps, soupira Maitimo.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ces problèmes de dos ne vont pas cesser. Ta colonne est déjà déformée – Je peux le voir, là, juste devant moi. J'ai fait quelques recherches... »

Son père poursuivit. L'éclat dans ses yeux était clair : Maitimo savait qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. La plupart des mots qui jaillirent de sa bouche n'eurent pas beaucoup de sens, sauf les derniers.

« Je vais te fabriquer un corset pour ton dos, d'accord ? »

Et, en vérité, comment pouvait-il dire non ?

* * *

><p>Il aurait dû dire non.<p>

C'était tellement _embarrassant._

Mais il en avait _besoin_. Il n'avait pas eu conscience à quel point cela lui était nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enfile, mais sa colonne vertébrale était aussi déformée que son père le lui avait dit, et il avait désespérément besoin de l'aide de ce corset.

« Russandol, tu es là ? »

D'habitude, il ne le portait pas à l'extérieur, lorsqu'il y avait d'autres personnes, mais aujourd'hui il allait en avoir grand besoin – beaucoup de danses, de rencontres et de salutations, de courbettes et de révérences. Il en avait besoin, vraiment besoin. Il contempla le corset, étalé sur son lit, près de ses robes de cérémonies, aux motifs compliqués. Devoir enfiler le corset et ses lacets compliqués, puis tenter de passer les robes par-dessus – la tâche l'effrayait un peu.

« Russandol ? »

Il se redressa brusquement. Il n'avait pas entendu le premier appel, mais à présent, son cœur remontait jusqu'à sa gorge et palpitait à un rythme incessant.

« N'entre pas ! Cria-t-il.

- Tu vas bien ? »

C'était Findekáno, il n'y avait plus de doute ; sa voix ne trompait pas. Maitimo savait que s'il le faisait encore attendre, son cousin entrerait, avec ou sans son accord.

« Je vais bien, attends deux secon- »

Trop tard. Findekáno s'engouffra dans la chambre de Maitimo comme si elle était en feu. Findekáno entrait souvent dans sa chambre comme si elle était en feu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Findekáno, un peu essoufflé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que quoi ? Dit Maitimo en croisant les bras, abaissant son regard jusqu'à son cousin, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. »

Aïe aïe, son dos. Abaisser son regard, c'était se pencher. Findekáno passa du mouvement crispé et douloureux de Maitimo au corset, qui reposait innocemment sur son lit, et quelque chose dans son expression s'éclaira.

« Bien sûr, tu devais comprendre tout de suite, maugréa Maitimo. »

Findekáno rejeta ses cheveux sombres en arrière avec un grand sourire.

« A ce rythme-là, nous allons être en retard. Comment est-ce que tu enfiles ça ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour ton dos, non ? dit Findekáno. Ton père l'a fabriqué, j'en suis sûr. Tu marches mieux, depuis quelques temps, et tu ne fais pas tous ces bruits horribles que tu fais d'habitude quand tu te penches.

- C'est pour mon dos, oui, concéda-t-il. Ma colonne vertébrale s'est déformée à force de vous regarder de haut, vous autres nains.

- Le nain veut juste t'aider, dit Findekáno. Enlève ton haut, je vais mettre cette chose en place tout de suite. Et ensuite tu mets tes robes, parce que je ne _supporterai_ pas de passer cette soirée sans toi.

- Tu ne penses pas que je suis... »

Maitimo avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Formuler correctement ses pensées était difficile devant le regard inquiet de son cousin.

« ... Un monstre ? Tu ne penses pas c'est une sorte de gâchis, que je ne suis pas parfait, comme tout le monde ?

- Tu es monstrueusement grand, peut-être, dit Findekáno en attrapant le corset. Mais tu n'es pas un monstre. Je puis te l'assurer. Et personne n'est parfait, pas même moi, acheva-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Le sourire de Maitimo était plein de larmes lorsqu'il passa son haut par-dessus sa tête. Il était heureux d'avoir un ami comme Findekáno.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Curufinwë et Findekáno entrèrent en même temps dans la pièce, Maitimo comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, et à moins qu'ils n'acceptent de le lui dire, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le découvrir. Sa tête, son corps étaient douloureux, et les restes de son bras droit le brûlaient et lui causaient plus de souffrance que le reste, alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur ses visiteurs.<p>

Lorsque Findekáno entra, il sourit. Mais pas Curufinwë. Maitimo se demanda ce qui aurait pu rendre son frère de bonne humeur.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour changer mes bandages, dit-il sur un ton de plaisanterie, le croassement de sa voix le faisant grimacer. »

Findekáno cachait quelque chose derrière lui.

« Comment va ton dos ?

- C'est drôlement précis, comme question, dit Maitimo, rassemblant les draps dans sa main gauche alors que la douleur foudroyait tout son bras. Mais je dirais, je suppose, que mon dos va comme le reste de ma personne. Blessé, mais en voie de rétablissement. »

Findekáno et Curufinwë échangèrent un regard.

« Eh bien, maintenant que la plupart des bandages de ton torse ont été enlevés, nous avons pensé que tu pourrais utiliser ceci, dit Findekáno en brandissant la chose qu'il avait caché derrière son dos.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura-t-il. »

Il contempla l'engin pendant un long instant, à chercher ce que c'était, pourquoi toutes ces lanières, et à quoi ça servait. Puis il se rappela. La douleur lui semblait venir d'une autre vie, si faible, si peu impérissable, face à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis.

« Comment est-ce que cet objet est venu jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Je l'ai laissé derrière moi. Il... Il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

- J'ai parlé à Curufinwë de ce corset que ton père t'avait fabriqué, dit doucement Findekáno. Il a accepté d'en fabriquer un nouveau pour toi. Il va être un peu grand aujourd'hui, mais il t'ira mieux lorsque tu reprendras un peu de poids. »

Il resta à le contempler pendant un instant d'un air absent, sans savoir quoi dire, ou quoi faire.

« Merci, finit-il par dire. Ça va sûrement m'aider à baisser la douleur. »

Les narines de Curufinwë se dilatèrent, et sa figure se raidit. Il avait plus l'air d'une statue que d'un elfe, alors que Findekáno ajustait le corset sur lui. Maitimo ne sentit pas insulté, pourtant, car il avait vu son frère grandir, et il savait que c'était sa façon de s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Merci, dit-il encore, et la façon dont Findekáno serra son épaule lui fit comprendre que cela était aussi important pour eux que ça l'était pour lui. »

* * *

><p>Amrod avait bien pu vieillir ; cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de fourrer son nez dans les affaires de Maedhros.<p>

Au moins le faisait-il sous le regard de Maedhros, à présent. Lorsque les Ambarussa étaient petits, il lui arrivait souvent de retrouver sa chambre en lambeaux, et parfois même de trouver les causes de ce carnage cachées sous son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Le mariage de Fëanor et de Nerdanel était alors dans un tel état que Maedhros avait fini par s'occuper d'eux, par leur apprendre ce qu'il savait et à les aimer – ce malgré le mariage de leurs parents, qui tombait en ruines tout autour d'eux. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour Maedhros; il était prince, célibataire, il aimait les enfants, et il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

Malgré toute leur complicité, Amrod visitait rarement Himring. C'était trop douloureux, pour tous les deux.

Maedhros s'assit dans son fauteuil favori, et observa Amrod, amusé, tandis que celui-ci fouillait dans son armoire, marmonnant des choses comme « est-ce que tu portes vraiment ça », et « Par la _lumière_, si jamais il porte ça devant moi, je jure de le lui arracher ». Maedhros rit doucement tout en élevant légèrement son verre de vin et en le faisant tourner en petits cercles, le regard toujours posé sur son frère.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Amrod, dans les mains un large instrument auquel se raccrochaient des lanières.

- Oh, ça, dit Maedhros, sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage. »

Même avec un visage couvert de cicatrices il n'arrivait pas à contenir un rougissement.

« C'est l'un des corsets que Curufin a fabriqué pour mon dos. Celui-là, c'est mon corset de rechange.

- Où est l'autre ? Dit Amrod. »

Il penchait légèrement la tête, et avait l'air bien trop innocent, pour un adulte qui avait tué d'autres Elfes. Maedhros savait qu'il le faisait exprès.

« Je le porte, admit-il. »

Il le portait presque tout le temps, à présent. A présent qu'il avait à se pencher pour regarder non plus seulement les Elfes, mais aussi les Humains et les Nains, il savait que son dos, affaibli par des décennies de torture, avait besoin de ce soutien.

« Je peux voir ? »

Et, juste comme ça, Amrod se trouva à moins d'un mètre de lui, à se pencher sur son fauteuil comme un chiot anxieux. Maedhros sentit son cœur rater un battement. L'approche avait été rapide – elle lui rappela le fouet, vif, le rire des orques, haut et fort, le -

Amrod dut voir quelque chose dans les yeux de Maedhros, car il recula d'un pas, et ses yeux lui demandaient pardon. Il cilla, et lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, son frère souriait.

« Tu veux voir ce corset ? Dit-il, et la question ne semblait pas si idiote lorsqu'elle était posée avec sa voix, brisée, rocailleuse. Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà vu à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

- Je suis juste curieux, dit Amrod, qui semblait finir par regretter sa question. Tu n'es pas obligé, cependant.

- Non, dit Maedhros. Je vais te montrer. »

Il posa son verre de vin, et se glissa hors de son fauteuil. Assis, ils pouvaient tous deux se regarder sans trop d'inconfort ; debout, il le dominait comme une tour. Amrod n'était pas le plus petit de ses frères (c'était Caranthir, et cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup), mais aucun ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa taille.

Maedhros déboutonna ses robes de sa main gauche, ayant pratiqué cet art d'une seule main depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Il les ouvrit jusqu'à ses hanches, pour offrir à Amrod un claire vue sur le corset qui retenait fermement sa colonne vertébrale en place.

Il pria pour que Amrod ne laisse pas errer son regard sur ce qui restait, au-dessus du corset, car sa poitrine ressemblait peu à une poitrine, mais plutôt à une masse de cicatrices déployées sur un cœur ruiné.

Bien heureusement, cela n'arriva pas. Amrod observa le corset, et jeta parfois un coup d'œil entre les robes pour voir à quoi il ressemblait dans son dos. Maedhros ne pouvait plus se contorsionner et se tourner aussi loin, mais il pouvait imaginer Amrod retirer sa tête. Il voyait au moins ses cheveux cuivre et désordonnés frôler son estomac, quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas les sentir.

« Ça me rend envieux du talent de Curufin, ou de Tylpe, soupira Amrod. »

Maedhros ne lui confia pas que leur père était le concepteur de son premier corset.

« Tu dois l'appeler Celebrimbor, maintenant, lui rappela Maedhros en reboutonnant ses robes. »

Amrod fit la moue.

« Ça me semble bizarre, quand je le dis. Je n'aime pas beaucoup.

- Nous devons endurer beaucoup de choses que nous n'aimons pas.

- Ne commence pas à faire ton philosophe avec moi, grogna Amrod. »

Un silence. Et puis...

« Tu m'as manqué, mon frère. Toutes les chasses que je peux mener n'arrivent pas à me le cacher. »

Maedhros l'attira vers lui pour l'étreindre sans qu'aucune douleur ne le traverse alors qu'il se penchait, et sa tête vint reposer sur celle de son frère.

* * *

><p>Sa fureur était palpable. Les soldats reculaient devant lui, et il passait entre eux comme une rafale. Un nuage de colère l'enveloppait alors qu'il faisait irruption dans la tente de son frère.<p>

« Que se passe-t-il ? Dit Celegorm en posant ses yeux sur son frère aîné, le sourire crispé et peu naturel.

- Où sont-ils ? Gronda Maedhros, la voix plus sonore qu'il ne l'avait voulu et sa main pressée sur son dos dans une tentative de ne pas montrer sa douleur. Ils ne sont pas dans ma tente !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dit Curufin, les yeux rétrécis. Nous sommes à moins d'un jour de marche de Doriath. Si tu penses que nous allons y renoncer -

- Ce n'est pas le sujet, dit-il d'un ton sec. Et si je décidais d'y renoncer, _tu devrais y renoncer._ Aux dernières nouvelles je suis toujours l'aîné, et le chef de nos armées. »

Caranthir fronça les sourcils, et passa une main sur ses yeux injectés de sang.

« Que cherches-tu ?

- Mes corsets, dit-il, soudainement plié en deux par la douleur qui frappa son dos. J'ai besoin de mon fichu _corset_.

- Ton corset ? Dit Celegorm, se levant de là où il s'était assis pour aiguiser son épée. Quel corset? »

Il échangea un regard perdu avec Caranthir.

« Pour mon dos, dit-il, à bout de souffle, tout en massant son dos de ses doigts tremblants. J'en porte un depuis des années, j'en ai besoin, je ne peux pas monter à cheval sans en porter un.

- Où avais-tu l'intention d'aller ? Demanda Celegorm avec brusquerie. »

Ce fut avec sévérité que Maedhros croisa le regard de son frère.

« J'avais l'intention d'aller à Doriath, et de traiter avec eux une dernière fois avant notre attaque. Nous allons dépasser une limite que je ne voulais jamais dépasser à nouveau, et je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'éviter. »

Plié en deux comme il était, ses frères étaient plus grands que lui. Celegorm, Curufin et Caranthir, tous trois regardaient leur frère gémir de douleur avec la même impassibilité de pierre, silhouettes identiques, immobiles, indifférents face à sa souffrance.

« C'est aussi bien comme ça, dit Celegorm avec froideur. C'aurait été une erreur de traiter à nouveau avec eux. Nous nous reposons sur l'élément de surprise, après tout. »

Maedhros aurait voulu qu'un d'eux l'aide à se remettre sur pied, mais personne ne lui tendit la main. Il se redressa lui-même d'un gémissement plein de lassitude, et étira son dos tout en ignorant la douleur qui le poignardait, pour jeter un regard glacial à ses parents.

« Sans corset, je ne serai pas capable de me battre, dit-il à voix basse. Souvenez-vous-en. »

Il sortit avec dignité, et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva un nouveau corset près de sa cotte de mailles. Curufin avait dû resté éveillé toute la nuit pour le fabriquer. Il ne prononça pas un mot à ce sujet.

Et durant les jours malheureux qui suivirent la bataille, alors que ses journées se réduisaient à compter les corps et laver les traces de sang qui tachaient ses cheveux et ses habits, il se demanda souvent ce qui était arrivé aux autres corsets, et il se demanda aussi ce qui était pire, en pleine bataille, entre quelques douleurs dans le dos, et la fatigue d'une nuit sans sommeil. (1)

* * *

><p>« N'y touche pas. »<p>

Maedhros voulut dire à son frère que non, répéter aux jumeaux de ne pas y toucher ne fonctionnerait pas. Cela leur donnerait même plutôt envie d'y toucher. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre. L'homme qui savait faire ce genre de choses n'était plus de ce monde, n'était plus de cette époque. C'était un homme plein de joie, et heureux. Maedhros ne l'était plus.

« Non ! »

Elrond – ou était-ce Elros ? Il ne savait jamais – fit la moue et se rua de nouveau dans les bras de Maglor, avant de lancer un regard effrayé à Maedhros. Celui-là ferma les yeux en réponse. Depuis quand sa taille avait cessé d'être une source d'amusement pour les enfants (en leur offrant une espèce de gigantesque arbre vivant sur lequel grimper) pour devenir source de cauchemars ?

Car il était en vérité plutôt détendu. Son âme était tourmentée, son esprit à l'abandon. Penser au passé n'arrivait qu'à le blesser. Mais, à s'appuyer contre son arbre, il se sentait détendu, et laissa Maglor et le soin qu'il prenait à rassurer les deux turbulents jumeaux passer loin au-dessus de lui. La lumière glissait à travers les feuilles, l'herbe était grasse, et, à moins de se mettre à penser, tout irait bien.

Quelque chose lui donnait de petits coups. Il ouvrit les yeux, et abaissa son regard pour découvrir l'un des jumeaux, occupé à enfoncer un petit doigt potelé dans son flanc avec assez de force pour le faire grimacer de douleur, malgré les couches de vêtements qu'il portait.

« Elros ! Arrête ça !

- C'est bon, murmura-t-il sans bouger. Ce sont des enfants. Si tu désires vraiment t'en occuper, laisse-les agir à leur guise. »

Ses mots semblaient bien plus sévères à voix haute. Tout était sévère en lui à présent, sa voix, sa figure, son corps ruiné.

« C'est quoi, ça ? Dit celui des jumeaux qui le tapotait, Elros. »

Maedhros ne répondit pas. On ne l'appelait pas « ça ».

« Non, dit Elros, qui se révélait perspicace, malgré sa grande jeunesse. Ce truc dur, là. »

Maedhros palpa son flanc, et poussa un petit rire. Cela faisait du bien de rire, même si son rire irritait sa gorge.

« Un corset. »

Le regard de Maglor s'abattit sur lui.

« Pardon ? Tu portes un corset ? »

Maedhros laissa son frère froncer les sourcils.

« Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non !

- Je porte un corset depuis des siècles. Depuis... »

Il faillit ne pas le dire. Il prit une longue inspiration.

« Depuis Valinor. »

Maglor secoua la tête, ses cheveux coulant sur son visage.

« Ce qu'on peut apprendre.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Demanda Elros.

- Je peux te soigner si ça fait mal, dit Elrond d'un ton solennel. Si tu es gentil.

- Non, je n'ai pas mal, dit Maedhros à voix basse. Parfois, cependant, cela arrive. Si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide, je te le dirai. »

Elrond acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et quitta les bras de Maglor pour s'avancer à pas hésitants jusqu'à son propre arbre et s'asseoir juste en dessous. C'était un garçon très pensif, songea Maedhros.

Maglor se rapprocha de lui lorsqu'Elros se mit en tête d'embêter son frère.

« Comment ai-je pu ignorer cela ?

- Je ne le crie pas sur les toits.

- Je suis ton frère. Le dernier de tes frères.

- Alors sache que c'est mon dernier corset. Père m'en avait fait deux, puis Curufin, et à présent celui-ci commence à s'abîmer. Et je suis inquiet, car lorsqu'il se brisera je pourrais être inutile, je pourrais être trop cassé et trop souffrir pour faire quoi que ce soit, pour essayer de reprendre le Silmaril, même pour me racheter, dit-il, de plus en plus fébrile, les doigts pressés contre sa hanche. Mon mal a tellement empiré que je peux à peine marcher sans mon corset. »

Maglor sut ce que cela signifiait, d'admettre tout cela après tant d'années de silence, et il enveloppa son frère d'un bras pour le rapprocher de lui et le laisser reposer sa tête contre son épaule, ses mains calleuses – et doublement calleuses, gracieuseté de la harpe et de l'épée – l'agrippant fort, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer qu'il était encore là.

« Cela ne durera plus longtemps, dit Maglor. Quelle que soit la fin. »

Maedhros trouva cela réconfortant.

* * *

><p>1 : juste une petite note pour vous rappeler que Curufin est mort pendant cette bataille. Vous imaginez un peu la culpabilité que pouvait ressentir Maedhros ?<p>

Bref, si votre petit coeur n'est pas brisé, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, tout ce que vous pourrez écrire sera transmis à l'auteur !


End file.
